


The Seamstress

by Evanescent_Eternity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanescent_Eternity/pseuds/Evanescent_Eternity
Summary: Christmas is a time of giving and sharing with those around us. Arabella, a house spider, took this very seriously.





	The Seamstress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ℓuMing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E2%84%93uMing).



> ℓuMing, I hope you (and the readers) like it!

Christmas is a time of giving and sharing with those around us. Arabella, a house spider, took this very seriously, so much so that she had spent the whole month stuck at home, without seeing her forty-two kids—a sacrifice she had been willing to make to finish sewing the clothes on time. These clothes—hand-crafted so precisely by her that they could seal out heat and rainwater—would be donated as Christmas gifts to orphaned ladybugs. Relentlessly, Arabella sewed and sewed, all the while daydreaming about being a high-end fashion designer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos are very welcome. ;)
> 
> ✧[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Euphoria_Chaser)


End file.
